La vida de Maki
by Honoka Harlaown
Summary: Nishikino Maki, una joven que trabaja en una empresa mantiene una vida tranquila, hasta que un nuevo jefe aparece. todo comenzara a liarse cuando el nuevo jefe se vea interesado en ella y comiencen a desencadenarse un monton de sucesos extraños para la pobre Maki contiene genderbender :3
**LL no me pertenece y si fuere el caso jamás hubiese acabado xD Love Live por siempre.**

 **Advertencia: tiene genderbender (Umi) :3 y mucho yuri aajajja**

Día 15 de enero

Querido diario hoy fue un día del asco, llevo 3 años en la empresa y hace aproximadamente 6 meses llego un nuevo jefe que le dio manía conmigo, estoy segura que es un pervertido… aunque no puedo negar que es increíblemente sexy alto, de piel suavemente bronceada, unos ojos ámbar que te violan con la mirada- creo que me excite un poco- bueno en que estaba… es alto, creo que 1,80 usa el cabello largo pero atado en una cola baja, le da un aire de misterio

Bueno Diario no seguiré escribiendo porque llego Nico-chan.

Wou Maki-chan sí que te dejo babeando el jefe -el suave abrazo de mi mejor amiga me hizo sonreír- aunque no puedo negar que sí que esta como quiere, aunque no es mi tipo

Ni que lo digas, Sonoda Umi… donde ha estado oculto ese tipo -suspire guardando mi diario debajo de mi colchón- aun así, es un pervertido

Mm creo que estaba dentro del closet y por fin a salido ajajajaja -sonreí un poco, pero luego le di un golpe en la cabeza a Nico por hablar tonterías-

La única que salió del closet eres tu -Nico se había recostado en mi lado- por cierto, como has estado con tu novia -sonreí al ver su sonrojo-

Honoka siempre es muy amable, me trata como una princesa -Nico se había sonrojado y ahora ocultaba su rostro debajo de mi almohada-

Nico-chan está enamorada~~~ que ternura -me recosté al lado de mi pequeña amiga abrazándola por la cintura, comencé a sentir sueño- ¿podemos dormir así esta noche?

Siempre duermes así, no se para que preguntas -Nico se volteo y me abrazo por el cuello apegándome a su plano, pero confortable pecho… si le digo plana me mata- buenas noches Maki-chan

-al otro día nos levantamos perezosamente al escuchar la alarma, nos dimos una ducha claro que por separado, desayunamos y luego nos dirigimos a nuestro trabajo, topándome en mi oficina con Sonoda-san quien estaba sentado en mi cómodo asiento observando unos papeles. En este trabajo cada uno tiene una oficina privada y solo el conserje y yo tenemos llaves- ¿Sonoda-san?

Buenos días Nishikino-san -desvió por unos segundos sus ojos ámbar a mí para luego retomar su lectura- debería felicitarla, gracias a sus buenos proyectos nuestra empresa ha quedado por cuarto año entre los primeros lugares -nuestra empresa se especializa en alimentos y servicios varios para escuelas de todo el país-

Muchas gracias Sonoda-san, pero también debo dar crédito de todo esto a mis compañeros, sin ellos creo que ningún proyecto hubiese conseguido ser aprobado por los altos mandos de esta empresa -aún seguía de pie en el umbral, pero decidí entrar cerrando la puerta-

Es interesante y también muy honesta -creo que me sonroje al ver como se ponía de pie y se acercaba lentamente a mí- me gustaría recomendarla en la próxima junta, así podría tener un ascenso -un ascenso… oh claro que necesito dinero, pero si me lo dice de esa manera, esta tan cerca de mi… espera en que momento llego aquí… no puedo evitar el no mirarle- Nishikino-san eres hermosa -desvié mi mirada ya que estaba un tanto acalorada-

Sonoda-san podría… -creo que mi boca se secó en ese momento, me tenía arrinconada contra la puerta y sus penetrantes ojos me observaban fijamente-

Nishikino-san -no pude evitar desviar mi mirada a sus labios, los cuales humedeció con su lengua… ay! santa virgen de la chimichanga, podía sentir su respiración a tan solo unos centímetros, creo que mejor cierro los ojos y pienso que es una de mis tantas fantasías- quiero llevarte a la cama ahora mismo -mordió suavemente mi labio y luego se apartó dejándome con las hormonas alborotadas-

…-estaba sin palabras observando a este tipo frente a mí, solamente podía verlo y no decir nada-

Es hora de que continúes con tus labores Nishikino-san -acaricio mi mejilla para traerme de regreso de mi mundo de fantasías- si te quedas así, no me va a importar estar en la oficina y que todos escuchen tus gemidos -creo que exploté de vergüenza, sentía mis piernas temblar y solo pude recargarme contra la pared, creo que me atrapo con su encanto ya que no supe que decir-

-después de que se marchara me deje caer en mi cómodo asiento intentando respirar y calmar mis hormonas- creo que lo tengo por aquí… -sonreí sacando desde debajo de mi escritorio en una pequeña cajita oculta unos chocolates con licor, saque mi móvil y marque dos números- a la terraza en la hora de descanso -rápidamente recibí las respuestas-

-me puse manos a la obra y comencé con mi trabajo mientras comía un chocolate cada 30 minutos. Esta vez mi trabajo era realmente cabron, pero nada que no se pudiera arreglar con un poco de ayudar de mis fieles ayudantes- pero Maki-chan eso es un poco rompe pelotas

Pero Rin mira si lo hacemos así la semana será más ligera para nosotros -le enseñe unos papeles con el presupuesto que teníamos para el mes- vamos, en la tarde invito a comer ramen junto a Nico y Kotori -sabía que iba a funcionar, apenas escucha la palabra ramen sus ojos se encienden y comienza a trabajar a toda máquina- nee Rin-chan debes ir a la azotea en el descanso debo contarles algo -ella asintió mientras comenzaba a reajustar el presupuesto-

Por supuesto Maki-chan hay estaré -sonreí yendo a mi oficina… mi hermoso lugar donde podía tener un poco de paz… o eso pensaba hasta que fue violentamente penetrada por el pervertido y ególatra Sonoda quien nuevamente estaba en mi asiento-

Sonoda-san podría… con todo el respeto que usted merece, levantarse amablemente de mi puesto, tengo trabajo que hacer -cerré la puerta un poco de mala gana, esta vez no me tomaría con la guardia baja, así que prácticamente azote todos los papeles en mi escritorio, atrayendo su atención-

¿Y si me niego, qué harás? -sentía una vena hincharse en mi sien izquierda al ver como se cruzaba de brazos y me observaba de manera retadora-

Tendré que repórtalo con su jefe superior -le seguí el juego cruzándome de brazos y manteniendo su mirada- así que, por favor retírese de mi oficina

Muy mal Nishikino-san -mordí mi labio al ver como soltaba el primer botón de su camisa… maldita sea no lo mires, es un indecente… indecentemente bueno… ahora se estaba desajustando la corbata y desabotonando varios botones más de su camisa… podía ver su pecho bien definido- deberías ser más honesta, y aceptar que me deseas desde la primera vez que me viste

No sé a qué te refieres -desvié mi mirada a un bonito cuadro que tenía en mi oficina- además esto es acoso laboral, podría demandarlo y eso se vería muy mal para su reputación, o me equivoco -de reojo pude ver como sonreía-

Quien diría que eres tan lista -lentamente camino hasta la puerta… creo que le he ganado, ¡mierda! Porque está cerrando con seguro…- pero ya no aguanto más Nishikino -se acercó rápidamente a mí, sentándome encima del escritorio donde me beso dejándome en estado de shock-

-un beso un tanto caliente y húmedo… mierda su lengua es realmente suave. Con fuerza logre apartarlo- Agh que mierda Sonoda, maldito pervertido -me límpiela boca con la manga de mi blusa-

Maldita sea Maki no sabes cuánto te deseo… desde el primer día que llegue aquí, tu eres mi musa inspiradora -creo que me sonroje un poco al escuchar su tan desesperada confesión- pero me había estado conteniendo demasiado -nuevamente se acercaba a mi- Nishikino Maki quiero que seas mía y de nadie mas

Interesante propuesto pervertido -como aún estaba sentada en mi escritorio le di una fuerte patada entre sus pelotas, lo cual lo dejo fuera de combate- pero yo vengo a trabajar aquí y no a coger con mis jefes -me baje de un brinco y acomode mi ropa- así que, si quieres al menos conservar tu hombría sal de mi oficina y no le diré a nadie

Porque no aceptas mi amor por ti -suspire mirándolo con un poco de desprecio- Nishikino-san yo estoy enamorado de ti

Si realmente estás enamorado de mí, primero respétame -él se quedó con los ojos bien abierto al ver como lo amenazaba con mi abre cartas- segundo no entres a mi oficina sin mi permiso, tercero te comiste mis chocolates y ultimo… si quieres que yo sienta algo por ti debes ser más… como decirlo un poco más humilde, solo eres un puesto más alto que el mío y fácilmente puedo patear tu trasero ejecutivo si se me da la gana

-lentamente se había levantando con una mano en su entrepierna- y no quieres una taza de café también? -fruncí mi ceño- digo… ejem… lamento haber intentado propasarme con usted Nishikino-san… -se acomodó la camisa y la corbata para luego acomodar su cabello- pero aun así no me dar por vencido con usted -nuevamente esa mirada de galán… maldición creo que me sonroje- un día caerás ante mi Nishikino y ese día no tardará en llegar

Lo que tú digas, ahora… FUERAAAAA -le avente el abre cartas el cual quedó clavado en la puerta dejándolo pálido- tienes 3 segundos para perderte

¡Nos volveremos a ver! -huyo como alma que lleva el diablo… nuevamente la paz reinaba un poco en mi oficina… hasta que…-

Maki-chan -Nico sonreía desde la puerta enseñándome las cajitas de almuerzo, no tardamos mucho en subir hasta la azotea donde Rin y Kotori nos esperaban, mientras subíamos le conté un poco de lo que había sucedido- mm pero si a ti te gusta, porque no simplemente le das una chance? -suspire un poco en derrota, el idiota me gusta, pero su actitud me provoca rechazo-

Entonces Maki-chan, ¿porque no simplemente lo denuncias con el consejo? -suspire tomando de mi jugo de tomate, mientras me recargaba en Kotori quien sonrió amablemente- además podrías sacarle un poco de dinero, quiero decir el claramente te está acosando y con lo que cuentas que hizo, pues podría ir preso

Sería muy fácil -murmuro Nico quien comía de su comida muy feliz- deberías comer un poco Maki-chan, en la mañana solo desayunaste una tostada y un poco de jugo

Realmente no tengo mucha hambre… aunque si no como Honoka se volverá a enojar conmigo -Honoka siempre preparaba un almuerzo para mí, según ella por siempre estar cuidando a su pequeña Nico-

Honoka-chan siempre es muy amable en traer la comida caliente a la oficina… oh creo que tengo una idea… pero es un poco loca -mire a Rin quien sonreía divertida… siempre le divierten las cosas raras…- nee Nico-chan por casualidad no tienes el número de Eri-chan?

Ooh creo que estoy comprendiendo tu punto -creo que no entiendo nada y Kotori tampoco, solo nos quedamos tranquilas observando lo que hacían entre ellas y se intercambiaban un numero-

 _¡Quien me llama a estas horas maldita sea! -_ Rin sonrió divertida al escuchar la voz de Eri al otro lado-

Uy que educada -murmuro Nico a un lado de Rin quien puso el altavoz en su móvil-

Nya… eem Eri-chan me recuerdas?, soy Hoshizora Rin- mm ¿Rin está poniéndose nerviosa? Naa solo son cosas de mi imaginación-

 _La chica gato… -_ creo que Eri estaba haciendo memoria- ¿ _que deseas primor?_

que cambio de ánimo más radical -todas asentimos- emm bueno dile que sucede -le dijo Nico a nuestra felina amiga, a decir verdad Rin parece un gato siempre diciendo "Nya"-

Necesito ayuda con algo -bueno después de una charla corta por teléfono con Eri y de explicarle a grandes rasgos la situación accedió… lo único que debía hacer era dejarme llevar… tengo un muy mal presentimiento de esto-

Por cierto, Maki-chan. Eri es lesbiana… -Nico me advirtió antes de retirarnos a nuestras oficinas, donde para novedad no había nadie y solo una caja de mis chocolates favoritos y una nota-

Como esto siga mejor me hago lesbiana al menos a las mujeres no les debes dar muchas explicaciones… -suspire leyendo la nota claramente disculpándose, aun así, solo la arrugue y envié directo al bote de basura-… estúpido Sonoda

-termine mi trabajo a la hora exacta de salida, a lo lejos divise una melena rubia y unos ojos celestes observando a diferentes chicas que iban saliendo… sí que es una pervertida, aunque con esa vestimenta es difícil no llamar la atención, traía unos pantalones negros y una camisa roja con una corbata negra y unas zapatillas negras… mierda es demasiado sexy… en mi espalda sentía que alguien me observaba, Nico, Rin y Kotori estaban de pie junto a Eri quien era claramente más alta que ellas. sonriendo al verme, bueno esa era la señal, aquí vamos… que comience el show- Maki mi amor, como estas? -me sonroje hasta las orejas al ver como se acercaba a mí y me tomaba posesivamente por la cintura, ahora que lo noto es un poco más alta que yo, así que se acercó a mi oído susurrando- el idiota te está mirando y no se ve para nada contento -un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo al sentir como bajaba su mano hasta mi trasero-

-mordí mi labio… maldita pervertida solo acepto esto para divertirse- Eri estas atrayendo mucho la atención -apenas y podía hablar por cómo me tenía agarrada-

Quiero que todos sepan que te amo mucho Maki-chan -sonrió divertida, de reojo vi como Sonoda pasaba por nuestro lado con cara de perro rabioso- ahora mi recompensa -creo que cante victoria por adelantado… Eri tomo mi mentón haciendo que nuestras miradas se cruzaran… mi corazón se aceleró unos momentos- mmm gracias por la comida… -no alcance siquiera a procesar las cosas, Eri me estaba besando de manera lenta e increíblemente suave… nada comparado al beso de hace un rato-

Wou... sí que se tomó su papel enserio -escuche decir a Nico, cuando estaba a punto de corresponder-

Mm eso estuvo delicioso -la pervertida se relamió los labios y me dio un suave agarrón en el trasero- ya tienes mi numero nena, así que cuando necesites algo me llamas -suspire intentando calmar mi agitado corazón y bajar el sonrojo que tenía en estos momentos-

Nico-chan -todas dirigimos nuestra mirada a Honoka quien llegaba con su característica sonrisa- chicas, buenas tardes

Hola Honoka-chan -todas sonreímos y decidimos ir a beber y comer algo después de todo era viernes-

Hoy iremos por ramen y luego al karaoke -Rin estaba ansiosa por comer ramen, tenía una sensación en mi espalda y estaba realmente asustada, hasta que sentí el suave brazo de Eri en mi cintura apegándome a ella-

No te preocupes no are nada… además -por unos segundos observo a un callejón, pero luego continuamos nuestro camino hasta llegar a un bonito restaurante- ya tenía hambre

-todas hicimos nuestros pedidos y esperamos pacientemente hasta que nos trajeron la comida- así que Maki-chan es acosada por un pervertido… ahora manoseada por una pervertida -Eri solo sonrió nuevamente apegándome a ella lo que me sonrojo nuevamente- pensé que eras más activa Maki-chan -me dijo Honoka- atraes pervertidos

No entiendo -solo me cruce de brazos intentando no pensar mucho en lo que Honoka me estaba hablando- además no he salido del closet… o ya no sé qué es lo que pasa -suspire recargando mi cabeza en el hombro de Eri quien bebía un poco de sake-

Bueno aclaremos las cosas, el idiota te gusta -Nico me hablaba en tono serio yo solo asentí mientras bebía una cerveza y terminaba de comer mi ramen- pero lo que no te agrada es su manera de expresar las cosas -nuevamente asentí-

Mm entonces debería cambiar un poco su actitud… bueno al menos no intentara nada nuevo mientras mantengas ese abre cartas en tu escritorio -Kotori me hablaba seriamente… creo que ya estaba un poco borracha-

Nee creo que ya se están poniendo bastante pedas, podríamos pagar e ir al karaoke pronto, podemos seguir bebiendo ahí -todas asentimos a lo que Honoka nos decía-

-tardamos unos 10 minutos en encontrar un karaoke, pedimos bebidas alcohólicas y nos adentramos a cantar hasta altas horas de la madrugada- pensé que desafinarías mas -podía estar ebria pero esa sensación aun no desaparecía-

Nee Maki quieres ir a mi casa? -Eri me mantuvo apegada a su cuerpo toda la noche incluso cuando caminábamos en grupo hasta nuestro apartamento que era el que más cerca quedaba. Nico se había dormido en medio de una canción así que Honoka la llevaba en su espalda, Rin y Kotori iban como si nada charlando y fueron las que más bebieron-

Estás loca… solo quiero llegar a mi cama y dormir hasta el domingo -apenas y me podía mantener de pie así que Eri me tomo en sus brazos… y vaya que es fuerte- es vergonzoso

-al rato llegamos a casa y Honoka abrió la puerta con su llave y nos dejó pasar, no quería continuar así que me fui a mi habitación dejando a Honoka a cargo, ella también sabe dónde están todas las cosas de la casa- buenas noches… -sentí un peso a mi lado y un brazo tomarme por la cintura y no recuerdo nada mas-

-a la mañana siguiente sentía mi cabeza como si me hubiese golpeado contra algo- demonios creo que bebí demasiado -me intente levantar, pero un peso a mi lado lo impidió- Nico-chan levan… -todo lo que iba a decir e incluso el dolor de cabeza se fueron al ver una melena rubia alborotada a mi lado…

Buenos días preciosa -en ese momento creo que todo mi cuerpo paso por varios estados, del frio, al tibio y del tibio a un caliente tipo incendio… Eri estaba en ropa interior con su cabello suelto y tenía una marca de mordida en su cuello-

Dime que no fui yo…-fue lo poco que logre articular-

¿Esto? -apunto su cuello mientras se lamia el labio- nop, pero tu amiga Kotori es endemoniadamente candente -me sonrojé levemente- anoche fui a buscar un poco de agua y ella apareció de repente frente a mí, con una sonrisa traviesa y bueno no soy de piedra -lo decía tan natural…- lo hicimos encima del sofá hasta la mañana cuando Honoka nos atrapo

¿Por dios… no tienes vergüenza? -le restó importancia mientras se levantaba para vestirse… wou tiene un cuerpo de infarto… creo que por eso muchas caen ante sus encantos-

Por cierto… tómalo como un consejo -decidí vestirme mientras escuchaba atenta lo que me decía- ese chico, mm ¿Umi? -asentí levemente- no quise decirlo anoche, pero nos estuvo siguiendo -ahora entiendo porque esa sensación y por qué no se despegó en ningún momento de mi lado- creo que si le gustas

Ya lo sé… pero demonios, odio a los tipos que se creen encantadores y creen que pueden tenerlo todo con una sonrisa… -apreté mis puños, ciertamente me gusta, pero después de conocer su peor lado, me provoca rechazo- gracias Eri

-ya terminando de acomodarse la camisa sonrió acercándose nuevamente a mí- y si él no es tu tipo, me tienes a mí para lo que desees preciosa, pero debes tener en cuenta que no soy de una sola chica -suspire poniendo mi mano en su cara-

Si me di cuenta, ayer me estabas besando y manoseando, y hasta hace un par de horas atrás estabas teniendo sexo con Kotori en mi living -maldita coqueta tomo mi mano para luego lamer mis dedos de manera sugerente-

Puedo hacer que caigas con facilidad ante mí, pero eres todo un reto y eso me da flojera -beso mis dedos y luego se apartó- aunque si el tipo te molesta nuevamente ya sabes mi numero

Está bien -suspiré nuevamente y me dirigí al baño para lavar mojar mi rostro y lavar mis dientes- que demonios le pasa a todo el mundo…

 **Domingo por la noche**

17 de enero

Querido diario, has sido ultrajado por todas esas idiota que vinieron… no sabes cuánto siento que arrancaran unas cuantas hojas de ti, bueno quería charlar contigo un rato, el pervertido a estado llamando a mi móvil varias veces hoy, pero no he contestado ninguna… y por otra parte la pervertida de Eri… SI Eri ha estado mensajeándome y tratando de ligarme, golpeare a Rin y luego a Nico por presentarme a sus extrañas conocidas… aunque no puedo negar que es increíblemente deseable, cuerpo de infarto, una mirada arrebatadora y unas manos suaves… es la mujer ideal… diablos creo que Eri me provoca algunas cosas -mierda que me pasa… -creo que ahora me atraen ambos….

Querido diario prometo restaurar tus hojas cuando atrape a todas esas idiotas, con un beso se despide Maki.

-guarde el diario cuando Nico entro y se recostó a mi lado- de nuevo charlando con tu diario? -solo asentí-

Pensé que hoy dormirías con Honoka -ella solo sonrió sonrojada mientras se recostaba en mi pecho-

Se está duchando -solo cerré mis ojos mientras acariciaba el cabello de Nico- le dije que estaría contigo un rato -sonreí, Nico-chan, aunque tenga novia siempre ha sido apegada a mí y Honoka nunca ha tenido problemas por que nosotras seamos tan cercanas-

Nee chicas puedo unirme -ambas sonreímos y le dimos un espacio a Honoka quien se recostó a mi lado para abrazarnos- Maki-chan debes saber que Nico-chan y yo te apoyamos para todo lo que quieras, eso incluye que le dé una paliza a ese idiota

-sonreí abrazándolas fuertemente- gracias chicas, no sé qué es lo que haría sin ustedes

Pasarías con hambre -dijo Nico mientras se recostaba entremedio de ambas-

¿Podemos dormir aquí? -pregunto Honoka quien tenía cara de estar muriéndose de sueño, así que solo asentí. Esa noche fue realmente tranquila todas en la misma cama… era como volver a estar con mi familia-

-ya había pasado un mes desde todo eso, Eri era muy buena amiga y el insistente de mi jefe continuaba con sus intentos fallidos de conquistas- Esto debe ser una broma… -el lunes en la mañana entre a mi oficina y había un camino de pétalos de rosa y un gran ramo de rosas rojas y blancas junto a mis chocolates favoritas encima de mi escritorio- porque a mi… -acomodé las cosas en un rincón y comencé mi día de trabajo, hasta la hora de descanso donde golpearon a mi puerta- adelante… -estaba ordenando unos papeles no vi entrar a la persona-

Nishikino-san -sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi espalda- por favor

Que quieres ahora…-levante mi mirada de entre los papeles que tenía, llevándome una sorpresa… Umi estaba frente a mí con una caja enorme de bombones rellenos- Umi porque eres tan insistente

Porque ese show con la rubia no me creo para nada -se paró derecho observándome fijamente a los ojos. Su mirada penetrante me sonrojo levemente-

Y si realmente no es un show y esa rubia si es mi novia, ¿que harás al respecto? -suspire recargando mis codos en el escritorio, pude ver como se tensaba- Sonoda-san usted cree que sea bueno para la empresa que uno de sus mejores empleados mantenga relaciones con una de sus oficinistas? -el negó-

Pero aun si fuere el caso, y realmente tu estas saliendo con esa chica yo no me daría por vencido -suspire recargando mi mentón en mis manos- además me importa muy poco lo que opinen los demás

Eres realmente molesto, crees que puedes venir aquí y que aceptare salir con un idiota ególatra y que piensa que tiene asegurado todo -golpee con fuerza el escritorio haciéndole retroceder- Sonoda Umi usted es un completo idiota

Y tu una demente, Tsundere, cabezota y malcriada niñata que se cree lesbiana -ambos nos quedamos observando unos segundos con clara molestia- y eso no es todo -lentamente caminaba rodeando mi escritorio-

Que vienes a decirme ahora! Agh! ¿Qué te has enamorado de mí? ¡Estás idiota! ¿Un niñito de papá que piensa que puede tener a quien quiera cuando él quiera? ¡Pues estás equivocado idiota! -estaba respirando un tanto agitada por mi repentina explosión de molestia-

Eres de la única idiota que me enamore, ¡y para que sepas jamás he estado con ninguna mujer! -se llevó la mano a la boca sonrojándose hasta las orejas-

-ambos nos quedamos mirando fijamente por unos segundos hasta que ambos nos abalanzamos contra el otro besándonos mientras caíamos al piso. Quedando encima de él, no sé cómo, pero terminamos revolcándonos por toda la pequeña oficina mientras nos besábamos – wou… quien diría que ustedes realmente se amaban… -uno de los dueños de la empresa nos encontró en pleno acto en la alfombra, solo se rio y nos dejó a solas acabando con toda la calentura de golpe-

Mierda… -me levante de golpe de la alfombra junto a Umi, arreglamos nuestra ropa y cabello para correr tras el anciano quien solo sonrió amablemente- por favor esto jamás se volverá a repetir -prácticamente teníamos nuestras frentes en el piso-

Me alegraron el día chicos, pero solo deben mantener sus hormonas quietas en el trabajo, ¿está bien? -ambos asentimos avergonzados- ahora regresen a su trabajo, que el descanso ya acabo -lentamente camine a mi oficina siendo seguida por Umi quien se mantenía en silencio-

Realmente me gustas Nishikino -suspire dejándole pasar y cerrando la puerta detrás de mí- pero sé que esto solo fue por cosa del momento…

Eres un idiota -suspire tomando asiento en mi silla- la verdad es que… también me gustas -lo observe y pude ver su sonrisa- pero, antes de que digas alguna estupidez -le corte cualquier cosa que diría- me decepcionaste cuando intentaste besarme por las malas, eso no se lo permito a nadie

¿Y cómo es que a ella se lo permitiste? -levante mi ceja observándolo fijamente- ni cuando te tomo por la cintura… grr yo deseaba tocarte primero…

Porque es asunto mío a quien dejo que me toque y quien no -me vio de mala gana- y ni, aunque te enojes e intentes reclamar sobre cualquier otra cosa, te lo diré -respire hondo y luego fije mi mirada en él- es mi cuerpo y yo hago lo que se me plazca con quien yo quiera, y si quiero acostarme con esa rubia lo hare y si quiero revolcarme con quien quiera lo hare

¿Entonces no te importa lo que acaba de suceder entre nosotros? -me miro con cara de perrito- entonces la ególatra y todas esas tonterías que me dijiste se te acaban de devolver -acabo de insultarme con mis propias palabras… soy una idiota-

Si hubieses sido más tierno y menos un depredador sexual, quizás no estaría diciendo esas cosas -intente bajar los humos al asunto- maldición Umi tú me gustas, pero te comportabas como un idiota, es por eso que intente alejarte llamando a esa chica -oculte mi rostro entre mis manos-

… -cerré mis ojos intentando que todo esto fuera un sueño, el idiota esta frente a mi sin decir absolutamente nada- …cada vez que te veo no puedo controlar mis impulsos y tiendo a perder la cabeza cerca de ti, ¡es tu culpa que yo sea así!

-en ese momento la habitación bajo varios grados- me culpas a mi… porque tu estúpida cabeza esté conectada a tu pene -creo que el idiota reflexiono de sus palabras… pero ya era demasiado tarde- ¡Maldito estúpido lárgate de mi oficina antes de que te mate!

 **¡Nuevo fic! Ajajajajajaaja, recuerden reviews es igual a darle motivos a Honky para que continúe escribiendo porn… ejem xD ajajajajaj bueno sin más que decir dejen sus comentarios plz**


End file.
